A Futile Thanksgiving
by Manias 3.0
Summary: It's fall, and it's time to prepare the biggest Thanksgiving bash Kagome has ever prepared. Inuyasha get's left out, however, when he's dumped, get's to the point of breaking, and Sesshomaru steals his girl. That bastard's gonna have a hard time getting through THIS Thanksgiving: he got nothing to be thankful for!


**An Inuyasha Thanksgiving**

"Jeez, Kagome! Why come with all this food. We got plenty here in our time."

It was late fall in the realm of the Futile era. Thanksgiving was coming up and Kagome decided to share it with Inuyasha and his companions. So she brought all the items she needed to make their first thanksgiving together.

"Oh, come on, Inuyasha," Kagome-chan pleaded with him. "I need this stuff to cook with."

"Cook?"

"Yeah. I'm gonna get everyone in the village (even you) to help out. I'm planning something special."

"Why bother? I can just make those instant what-chya-ma-calits to eat. Now THAT's special."

At this, Kagome thrust her finger at the hanyou, and commanded, "SIT!" like she always did when she got pissed at the thought of him not caring about the homemade cooking she slaves away over for a bunch of noodles. How dare he?

"BITCH!" Inuyasha couldn't bear the pain anymore. He started to reach the beads, but instead, they grabbed him…to the ground. Gravity just loves to play the "sit" game. Especially with a certain half demon.

…

Kagome let herself into the home of Kaede-sama, and started unpacking a lot of pans, knives, bowls, etc. for the biggest meal in this time zone. She told everyone her plans, and started to get everyone a job. Kouga's job was to find, and kill three big boars and bring them back for preparation. Rin, Jaken, and Shippo were to gather some herbs and veggitables with Sango (since she had kids), and the rest of the group were to slice, mince, cook, and boil in the kitchen with Kagome as the head chef.

Kouga-san came back after a little while, dropped two very large wildebeasts in front of Kagome, and said, "Are these too big?"

"Not at all," Kagome answered, pleased. "The bigger the better."

"I'll get one more just in case."

"Okay."

Sessomaru looked at Rin, and said, "Rin looks tired."

Kagome looked over the Inu-Youki's shoulder. Rin DID look a little tired. So she told Rin-chan to keep Sango's kids entertained while they worked. After Rin left, Kagome took the veggies that Rin gathered, and took them to be cooked. Sesshomaru looked over at her, and nodded his approval. Kagome returned the nod and went to work.

Inuyasha, still dazed on the road where Kagome left him, was trying to think what Kagome got pissed off at. He did like Kagome's cooking, but sometimes it was a little too spicy. If anything, it'll happen again. But something in his mind edged him to go see what this "surprise" even was. So he got up, dusted is kimono off, and headed for Kaede's village.

Kagome was looking beat. The human girl looked frantic as she wanted everything done a certain way. Sesshomaru thought she looked cute when she was worried. When she came over to check on him, and his job of mincing, she said, "You're doing good, but you're taking too long." She tentatively took his hand with the knife and guided it. Her hands felt smooth and smelled like fresh greens and lilacs. Sesshomaru looked at her and grinned. She saw it and turned his way. His eyes looked peaceful, and calm. Maybe he wasn't such a bastard like Inuyasha said. "Thank you for helping me," he said quietly.

"Y-you're welcome, Sesshomaru," the teenager said. "I'm glad you appreciate this."

"Who wouldn't?" he asked. "Not with such soft hands and a beautiful face such as yours?"

"…Inuyasha doesn't care about my special homemade cooking. He's even missing out on all the fun we're having making it together, having a good time…" A finger on her lip shushed her from going on.

"I understand, now. I've hidden it well, but if he doesn't care for you, I will," Sesshomaru pulled her closer. At this point, every eye in the room glanced at them, pretending not to notice, but hide a simile as the two kiss. A little unsure, at first, but then more wanting. Kagome looked at him in surprise. He loved her? That was too cool! They parted lips and continued side by side at their mincing.

…

Finally, everything was done. The tables looked great, and the food smelled good. This would be the best Thanksgiving ever. She raised her glass and said, "Here's to the futile era, and to good health!" "HERE!" Everyone raised their glasses and drank. "Happy Thanksgiving, everyone!" Kagome looked at the people. Inuyasha did come, but he sat at the far end of the table away from her, while Sesshomaru sat the nearest to Kagome. In fact, the Inu-Hanyou was right next to her. Holding hands, they shared a kiss. They decided to keep Inuyasha out of this. They both knew he would scream like hell if he knew.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome talking to his bastard brother. _Disgusting!_ He thought. _That bitch and that bastard are KISSING!? Well, I guess I deserve it. I was a little rude to Kagome-kun. And I said I hated her cooking. This is all my fault. I have to do something._

"Inuyasha-sama," a purple clad monk (Miroku) snapped him back. "What do you think about ths delicious dinner we all helped lady Kagome preprepare?"

All eyes turned to him as he sampled a little of everything. Privately, Inuyasha loved it and wanted more. But if he did that in front of Sesshomaru!..

"I like it. Really I do," Inuyasha concluded. "There is something missing though."

Seeing Kagome's peeved look, he thought fast, and reached for the gravy bowl. He put a little on, tasted it, still eyeing Kagome, and- "Much better." Everyone breathed out as Kagome relaxed. Inuyasha was pleased with his brilliance. He saved himself from "sit"! Proud of his little hide-up, he asked for seconds.

Sesshomaru leaned in his ear and whispered, "Bastard really didn't want to get caught, did he?"

"Butt off, Fluffy-kun," Inuyasha shushed him. "I just don't want Kagome to think I don't like it."

"I heard that!"

Inuyasha stopped dead. _Son of a bitch! I am so dead!_ And he was. "SIT!"

The End


End file.
